Drivers on the road today face many potential hazards and obstacles. From construction and road closures to pedestrians and emergency vehicles, unexpected objects or circumstances in the path of a moving vehicle may be dangerous to the driver of the vehicle and to those around him, or at the very least may cause a driver frustration or anxiety.
It is thus often helpful for a driver to know what lies on the road ahead. If a driver is distracted or not focusing on the road, even for a second, a potential hazard may be too close for the vehicle to avoid. The result may range from fear and anxiety over a “near miss” situation to property damage or personal injury of the driver himself or others on the road.
Thus, there is a need for a system that provides a driver with an indication of potential hazards in the vicinity of the driver's vehicle in an informative and non-obtrusive manner.